In prior art balers a top fork-like part of the gearbox is connected via a pin to a coupling flange which is welded to a cross member extending in a transverse direction of the baler, and the cross member is welded to the frame of the baler. Such a prior art baler will be discussed in detail below with reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
In such an embodiment the assembly of the cross member and gearbox involve a lot of machining and welding, resulting in an expensive construction. Misalignments in the transverse direction can be taken up by the parts during assembly.
In prior art embodiments heavy loads on the gearbox are not dealt with in an optimal way, and may result in high local stresses in the cross member.